The apparel manufacturing industry relies upon various resources, processes, and equipment to produce finished garments, accessories, footwear, etc. Generally, a process to manufacture a garment includes garment design, fabric production and/or printing, panel cutting, and sewing. Although certain types of automation have been applied to many apparel manufacturing processes, many of the new techniques have not been applicable across all phases of apparel manufacturing. Further, many of the new techniques have attempted to improve old methods, without incorporating or relying upon new advancements in materials science and technology.